Talk:Jin Sun-Kwon
PO info Best not to add PO parts to articles till we have some evidence to support them being in the game. [[User:Seven279|Seven279]] 05:12, 16 October 2008 (UTC) may as well add it, just write that theres no evidence yet I think not because when there they are not in Project Origin we will have to go around and delete when all. [[User:Seven279|Seven279]] 05:48, 14 October 2008 (UTC) hmm ill do something than -antihero there, if she isnt in it, ill delete that small bit.-antihero. What exactly are we talking about here? [[User:Blackhound|Blackhound]] 19:53, 15 October 2008 (UTC) i had written a small headline for project origin on this page and wrote: "It is not yet known if jin will have a role in F.E.A.R. 2." i kind of think it'd be good to write. I don't have a problem with them on pages like Point Man, Fettel and Holiday because there is something to suggest they will show up in PO but it seems every character article has "It is not yet known if X will have a role in F.E.A.R. 2." at the bottom even characters like A. Shepard and D. Passalaqua but if everyone else wants them I don't mind just remember to add Monolith Timeline above it please. [[User:Seven279|Seven279]] 05:12, 16 October 2008 (UTC) ah well. shephard is more likely to have a role. he's the main delta force coordinator. and you play as a delta force guy.-antihero Don't think so check out E3 2008 Fear Alma Again trailer at 0:25 there is a female voice acting as the team coordinator. [[User:Seven279|Seven279]] 05:44, 16 October 2008 (UTC) That was just stokes, the leader, talking about the mission.-antihero Have to disagree with you there antihero the voice is different to Stokes and you can also see Stokes sitting without her mouth moving while the other woman’s talking. [[User:Seven279|Seven279]] 04:30, 17 October 2008 (UTC) i can see her mouth moving. also in other gameplay video's the womans voice was talking and the picture on becket's HUD was of stokes, the name even said stokes.-antihero okay the file says this :that she is involved with the point man knows his name and has seen his face along with all the FEAR agents and that she might be in danger from Alma because she covets men with psychic abilities even if its small but the point man is strong at receiving her signals so may be given time he could send them.[[User:Derekproxy|Derekproxy]] 05:04, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Woah! does it really say all that?! if so, write it up man! -antihero276 at the very top or the PO section?-dproxy id say the very top, it'd make more sense there, by the way, i found a site for those without the guide to view it: http://ordainorder.net/fear/ . -antihero276 thank god you found that no i can get that evil tim off my case for a few minutes in any case i'll fix Jin np, as soon as i get some time i will help write up a bunch, probably tommorrow, as i gotta go soon. -antihero276 Slight Confusion It says at the start of the article that ATC suspects a relationship between her and the pointman. is this correct? Because I didn't know that ATC cared. [[User:Big McLargeHuge|Big McLargeHuge]] 03:13, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Well it is what the ATC employee hand book said about her so yeah its surprising but the point man is their technical property as prototype 1 so everything about him is their concern. wouldn't you care about your companies new gun in field performance. I'm going to bed good knight wiki and everyone[[User:Derekproxy|Derekproxy]] 03:24, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Can the handbook be considred canon? [[User:Big McLargeHuge|Big McLargeHuge]] 03:36, 3 March 2009 (UTC) yes as it came with the game itself under special order by Monolith and it states things in the monolith time line cutting out everything other then the very first game. it is set about an hour maybe more before the origin facility explosion.[[User:Derekproxy|Derekproxy]] 19:13, 3 March 2009 (UTC) I agree, someone should write up the information on jin from the hand guide, as it says some interesting stuff.-antihero276 Name Origin Why do I have that weird feeling that her name is taken from the mix of two asian characters from the LOST series: "'''Jin'''-Soo", "'''Sun'''-Hwa" and "'''Kwon'''", their family name... Just a fun fact. --[[User:Egi-RaZoRZ|Egi-RaZoRZ]] 08:25, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Why Kill Third Child?